Guardian of the Golden Wood Deutsche Version
by griffon
Summary: Gandalf verfolgt ein Gerücht über eine Kreatur, die möglicherweise einen der Ringe gefunden hat. Um herauszufinden, was wirklich hinter der Geschichte steckt, bittet er Galadriel um Hilfe und um einen ihrer Soldaten, der über seltsame Kenntnisse der S
1. Default Chapter

Prolog **Das Elbenkind**  
  
Celeborn ging zu dem Bett hinüber. Das kleine Häufchen Elend hatte sich zusammengerollt und versuchte sich zu verstecken. Langes, verfilztes Haar, das vermutlich goldblond war, wenn man es einmal ordentlich wusch, bedeckte das Gesicht. Der Herr des Goldenen Waldes ließ sich neben dem Kleinen auf den Knien nieder. Leise murmelte er beruhigende Worte in der gemeinen Sprache. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob dieses Elbenkind überhaupt wusste, was es war, geschweige denn Sindarin verstand. Dann schob er ihm sanft eine Strähne verfilztes Haar hinter das spitze, linke Ohr und sah ihm ins Gesicht.  
  
Ein Paar graublauer Augen starrten ihn an. In ihnen stand panische Angst geschrieben.  
  
‚Ganz ruhig, mein Kleiner. Wir wollen Dir kein Leid zufügen. Hier bist Du sicher. Erlaubst Du einer unserer Heilkundigen Dich zu behandeln?'  
  
Kaum hatte Celeborn die Worte ausgesprochen, schrak das Elbenkind vor seiner Hand zurück und rollte sich noch enger zusammen. Es wimmert leise. Doch er konnte nicht aufgeben. Er fragte sich, ob es vielleicht Sinn machen würde seine beruhigenden Worte doch einmal in Sindarin zu wiederholen und plötzlich entspannte sich das Kleine. Es seufzte erleichtert und nickte Celeborn zu.  
  
Er war schrecklich jung. Er hatte zehn, höchstens zwölf Sommer gesehen und einer von Celeborn's Kurieren hatte den Kleinen gefunden. Das Elbenkind hatte sich mit einer üblen Wunde von einer Orc-Klinge quer über dem Rücken und halb zu tot geprügelt an der verstümmelten Leiche einer grauhaarigen, alten Frau festgeklammert gehabt, die inmitten der rauchenden und qualmenden Überreste eines kleinen Bauerndorfes gelegen hatte.  
  
‚Kümmert Euch nun um ihn!' Bat der Herr des Goldenen Waldes die Heilerin, die in ihrer nachtblauen Robe, das blonde Haar in einem langen Zopf über dem Rücken in einer Ecke des Talan stumm gewartet hatte, bis das Elbenkind endlich jemanden an sich heranlassen wollte.  
  
‚Ich vertraue darauf, das Ihr ganz vorsichtig und behutsam mit ihm umgehen werdet. Verschreckt ihn nicht.'  
  
Noch einmal wandte Celeborn sich an das Elbenkind.' Wie heißt Du, Kleiner?' Fragte er ihn leise und mit sanfter Stimme.  
  
‚Wenn ich brav war, rief Großmutter mich immer ‚Sonnenschein'! Flüsterte der Kleine.' Aber Großmutter ist tot, nicht war? Ich hab alles versucht um ihr zu helfen. Ich habe versagt! Es waren so viele......sie waren furchtbar und ich hatte schreckliche Angst vor ihnen......'  
  
‚Ganz ruhig, Kleiner! Du musst zuerst wieder gesund werden. Mach Dir keine Vorwürfe. Wenn es Dir besser geht, dann können wir über alles sprechen.'  
  
Celeborn stand auf und machte für die Heilerin Platz. Dann ging er zu dem Galadhrim-Offizier hinüber, der die ganze Zeit über stumm neben einem Fenster des Talan gestanden und die Szene beobachtet hatte. ‚Lassen wir die beiden alleine, Orophin! Erzählt mir in der Zwischenzeit bitte, wo ihr das Elbchen genau gefunden habt und was dort geschehen ist.'  
  
Gehorsam verneigte der Galadhrim sich vor dem Herren des Goldenen Waldes und folgte ihm aus dem Talan hinaus. Zusammen stiegen sie die Treppe hinunter, die sich um den mächtigen Stamm des Mallorn-Baumes wand, auf dem sich das Lazarett von Caras Galadhon befand. Erst als ihre Stiefel den weichen Waldboden berührten brach Orophin das Schweigen.  
  
‚Ich beschloss eine Abkürzung zu nehmen, nachdem ich Eure Botschaft in Minas Thirith abgeliefert hatte. Aus diesem Grund ritt ich nicht an den Todessümpfen entlang sondern den anderen Weg ..........' 


	2. Galadriels Bitte

Kapitel 1 **Galadriel's Bitte**  
  
'Anar caluva tielyanna, Mutter ! – Die Sonne scheint dort, wo Du gehst !'  
  
Der Galadhrim-Offizier strahlte die Elbe an. Sie trug einen Weidenkorb über den rechten Arm geschlungen und lachte. Gewandt kletterte er von einem hohen Mallorn-Baum, der ihm als Wachposten gedient hatte hinunter auf den Boden der kleinen Lichtung. Nachdem er Bogen, und Pfeilköcher gegen den Stamm gelehnt hatte, rannte er ihr entgegen.  
  
‚Haldir, mein Sonnenschein! Ich habe mir gedacht, Du bist hungrig und hättest nichts dagegen hier draußen im Grünen ein kleines Picknick mit mir zu teilen.'  
  
Silléan stellte ihren Korb gerade noch rechtzeitig im Gras ab, bevor ihr Sohn sie spielerisch von den Füßen hob und fest an seine breite Brust drückte. Obwohl sie für eine Elbe hochgewachsen war, überragte ihr jüngster Sohn sie leicht um einen ganzen Kopf. Er war sehr kräftig gebaut und breitschultrig. Seine Haltung und seine geschmeidigen Bewegungen verrieten einen Elben, der im Kampf und im Umgang mit den Waffen geübt war. Das goldene, geflochtene Haar reichte ihm beinahe bis hinunter an das Schwertgehänge. In seinem Gesicht standen Lebensfreude und Übermut deutlich geschrieben und seine grau-blauen Augen blitzten.  
  
‚Welche Neuigkeiten bringst Du einem erschöpften und halbverhungerten Soldaten auf seinem einsamen Wachposten tief in den Wäldern von Lorién, Mutter?' In Haldir's Stimme klang gutmütiger Spott. Er fühlte sich glücklich und war für ein Mal völlig entspannt und ausgesprochen gutgelaunt.

Erst vor wenigen Tagen war er mit seinen Männern von einer langen und gefährlichen Strafexpedition zurückgekehrt. Sie hatten eine Truppe Orcs gejagt, die unweit von Moria ihr Versteck gehabt hatte und von dort aus wilde und blutige Raubzüge gegen verschiedene Dörfer und Siedlungen im Umland des Goldenen Waldes unternommen hatte.

Für gewöhnlich hielten die Galadhrim sich aus solchen Angelegenheiten heraus, doch die Orc- Bande hatte versucht die Grenzen des Goldenen Waldes zu überschreiten und sie hatten eine kleinen Außenposten angegriffen und die drei dort stationierten Wächter erschlagen. Die Strafexpedition war eine grauenhafte Erfahrung gewesen, der Kampf mit der Orc-Bande hatte mehrere Leben gefordert und viele der Soldaten waren mit Verletzungen nach Hause zurückgekehrt, doch es war ihnen gelungen das stinkende Versteck der widerlichen Kreaturen auszuräuchern und jeden einzelnen von ihnen totzuschlagen. Niemand war seinen Elben-Kriegern entkommen! Alles hatte schließlich in einem blutigen Gemetzel in einem Tal an der Grenze zu Rohan, an den Ufern des Isen geendet.

Nach der Rückkehr seiner Einheit war Haldir von Lord Celeborn für seine Tapferkeit und den Mut den er in diesem schweren Unternehmen bewiesen hatte zum Hauptmann befördert worden. Die zweite Belohnung für seine Treue und seine Dienste war diese zeitweilige Versetzung von der Nordgrenze in die Garnison von Caras Galadhon gewesen, keinen Steinwurf vom Talan seiner Mutter entfernt.

Haldir hatte den größten Teil der letzen zehn Jahre damit zugebracht an der Grenze gegen Orcs, Banditen und andere üble Gestalten zu kämpfen, die versuchten die Ruhe und Sicherheit des Goldenen Waldes zu stören. Häufig wurde er auch von Lord Celeborn in die unmöglichsten Gegenden von Arda losgeschickt, um Informationen zu beschaffen oder irgendetwas auszukundschaften. Es war ihm nur ganz selten vergönnt, seine Mutter und seine beiden Brüder zu sehen und ein paar Tage zuhause auszuruhen.

Obwohl Haldir sein hartes Soldatenleben um nichts in der Welt mit einem leichteren und sorgenfreieren Dasein eintauschen wollte und Galadriel und Celeborn mit großer Hingabe diente, freute er sich doch über die kleine Vergünstigung und diese Ruhepause.  
  
Silléan deutete mit dem Finger auf ihren Weidenkorb. Der Galadhrim hob ihn gehorsam vom Boden und bot seiner Mutter höflich den linken Arm an. Sie lächelte und hakte sich unter. Sie liebte ihren jüngsten Sohn heiß und innig; ihr Sonnenschein, dieses unerwartete Geschenk das sie eines Tages von den Valar erhalten hatte..........Ja, Haldir war in der Tat ein unerwartetes Geschenk gewesen!

Sie konnte sich noch in jeder Einzelheit an diesen bedeutungsschweren Morgen erinnern, als ihr Ältester Orophin überraschend und in Begleitung eines sehr besorgt dreinblickenden Celeborn in ihrem Talan aufgetaucht war. Die beiden hatten Gesichter gemacht, als ob sie ankündigen mussten, dass die Sonne beschlossen hatte, niemals wieder über dem Wald von Lorién aufzugehen!  
  
Silléan,' Celeborn hatte seine kleine Ansprache in einer für ihn ungewöhnlichen Weise begonnen. Seine für gewöhnlich feste Stimme hatte erschüttert geklungen und auf seinem Gesicht hatten sich die widersprüchlichsten Gefühle gespiegelt. ‚ Ich kann Euch nicht dazu zwingen meiner Bitte nachzukommen.......Ich fühle, das Euch der Sinn danach steht nach Valinor zu segeln und Euren Gatten wiederzufinden, nachdem sowohl Rumìl, als auch Orophin auf eigenen Beinen stehen und Familien haben........'  
  
‚Herr,' Hatte sie ihm geantwortet,' Bitte, haltet Euch nicht zurück und lasst mich wissen worum es geht. Vielleicht kann ich ja meine Pläne ändern und Eurem Wunsch nachkommen!'  
  
Celeborn war daraufhin etwas mutiger geworden. Er hatte ihr den Arm angeboten und sie zum Lazarett begleitet und zu einem Bett auf dem ein kleines Bündel Elb gelegen hatte....es war über und über in Verbände gewickelt gewesen und dort wo kein Verband seine Haut verbarg, hatte sie blaue Flecken und andere deutliche Zeichen von brutaler Behandlung entdeckt. Das Elbchen hatte sie völlig verstört aus graublauen Augen angestarrt und wie Espenlaub gezittert, obwohl sie ihn mit weichen, warmen Wolldecken zugedeckt hatten.

Dies war ihre erste Begegnung mit dem jungen Hauptmann der Galadhrim gewesen, den sie seither voller Stolz ihren eigenen Sohn nannte.  
  
Anstatt erst abzuwarten, was denn nun überhaupt Lord Celeborns Bitte an sie war, hatte Silléan sich zu dem Elbenkind aufs Bett gesetzt. Sie hatte überhaupt nichts gesagt, sondern nur so lange sein kleines Gesicht und sein goldenes Haar gestreichelt, bis die abgrundtiefe Furcht in seinen Augen so etwas ähnlichem wie Zuversicht und Erleichterung Platz gemacht hatte. Irgendwann war das verstörte, kleine Ding dicht an sie gekuschelt eingeschlafen. Sie hatte über ihn gewacht und kein Albtraum hatte es gewagt ihn in diesen Stunden zu erschrecken.  
  
Silléan hatte die Entscheidung, die sie in diesem Augenblick getroffen hatte niemals bereut. Orophins Abkürzung aus der weißen Stadt Minas Tirith zurück nach Lorién, der ihn unterhalb von Ered Lithui nach Dagorlad geführt hatte schien ihr eine Fügung der Valar selbst. Die Götter hatten es so eingerichtet, dass es gerade ihrem ältesten Sohn bestimmt gewesen war in dieser mondlosen, stillen Nacht über jene schreckliche Szene zu stolpern und inmitten abgeschlachteter Menschen und Haustiere ein halbtotes Elbchen von vielleicht gerade einmal zehn Sommern zu finden........., ihren jüngsten Sohn Haldir!  
  
Obwohl der Galadhrim seit jeher stoisch leugnete auch nur eine einzige Erinnerung daran zu besitzen, wie und warum er sich damals als einziger Überlebender an diesem Ort des Grauens wiedergefunden hatte, fühlte Silléan das es wohl nicht die ganze Wahrheit war.

Sie hatte damals, vor vielen Hundert Jahren, als sie Haldir zu sich genommen hatte, keine andere Wahl gehabt ausser die Weigerung des Elbenkindes zu akzeptieren, das einfach nicht über diese ersten Jahre seines Lebens sprechen wollte.  
  
Trotz der Bedenken der Heilerin, hatte Silléan damals ihr Elbchen sofort mit nach Hause genommen. Irgendwie hatte der kleine Körper sich dort am Leben festgeklammert und in einem langen, verzweifelten Kampf das Gift aus der Orc-Klinge besiegt. Doch eine hässliche Narbe, der keine Magie der Elben gewachsen war, war zurückgeblieben.........eine Narbe und diese bösen Albträume! Beide begleiteten Haldir nun schon sein ganzes Leben.  
  
Es war für Silléan, Rumil und Orophin nicht einfach gewesen, das verstörte Elbenkind wieder an ein ganz normales und sorgenfreies Leben zu gewöhnen, doch irgendwann hatte Haldir akzeptiert, dass er nun Teil ihrer Familie war.......geliebter, jüngster Sohn und verwöhnter kleiner Bruder. Nach seiner langen und schwierigen Genesung hatte er sich allerdings mit geradezu unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit an die Lebensweise der Elben angepasst. Weil auch jeder Elb und jede Elbin in Caras Galadhon Gerüchte über sein schlimmes Schicksal und seine schrecklichen Erlebnisse gehört hatte, machte niemand es ihm schwer sich einzufügen. Die Gemeinschaft des Goldenen Waldes nahm ihn ohne Umstände als einen der ihren auf.  
  
Und trotzdem hing immer noch dieser dunkle Schatten über seinem Leben, die Wahrheit über die zehn ersten Sommer seines Lebens, die er vermutlich irgendwo an der Grenze von Mordor in einem winzigen Dörfchen inmitten von Bauern verlebt hatte. Erst seit kurzem war ihr Sohn überhaupt bereit über dieses Thema zu sprechen. Gelegentlich erzählte er ein bisschen von der Alte, die er Großmutter genannt hatte, darüber wie sie ihn gelehrt hatte Heilpflanzen zu erkennen und die paar Brocken ungeschliffenes Sindarin zu sprechen, die er gekonnt hatte, als Orophin in nach Lorién gebracht hatte.  
  
‚Nun ein paar Neuigkeiten aus Caras Galadhon bring ich schon mit, Haldir!' Schmunzelte Silléan nachdem sie sich aus seinen kräftigen Armen freigekämpft hatte und langsam wieder zu Atem kam. ‚Lass uns einen hübschen Platz finden und zu Mittag essen.'  
  
‚Ich bin hungrig, wie ein Wolf. Du musst mir unbedingt alles erzählen. Schließlich bin ich schon seit fünf Stunden aus der Stadt fort!' Spottete der Galadhrim. Er öffnete die Spange die seinen Mantel zusammenhielt und breitete ihn für seine Mutter im Gras aus. Dann füllte er einen Becher mit Wein für Silléan. Schließlich lies er sich neben ihr ins Gras fallen. ‚Was gibt es denn Aufregendes?' Er biss kräftig in einen roten Apfel.  
  
Die Elbe lächelte.' Mithrandir ist kurz nachdem Du zum Dienst verschwunden bist aufgetaucht.'  
  
Haldir schüttelte den Kopf. Er mochte Mithrandir sehr. Er kannte den grauen Wanderer seit er ein Elfenkind gewesen war. Seine gelegentlichen Besuche im Goldenen Wald waren immer Anlass zur Freude. Der Istari erzählte bereitwillig und gut von all seinen Abenteuern und seinen vielen weiten Reisen und der junge Galadhrim –obwohl selbst weit gereist – liebte Geschichten.  
  
‚Was treibt den alten Scherzbold nach Lorién? Sind im etwa seine kleinen Leutchen mit den haarigen Füßen oben am Banduin langweilig geworden?'  
  
Silléan legte einen langen, schlanken Finger unter das Kinn ihres Sohnes und sah ihm vorwurfsvoll in die Augen. ‚Hobbits! Das sind Hobbits, Junge. Ich muss wohl annehmend, dass der Wein und das Essen Dich bei Mithrandirs letztem Besuch in unserem Haus mehr interessiert haben, als seine erbauliche Erzählung!'  
  
Der Elbe zuckte die Schultern.' Ich bin schließlich nur ein dummer Soldat!' Er strahlte seine Mutter an.' Alles, was darüber hinausgeht ein paar stinkende Orks umzubringen, übersteigt bei Weitem meine geistigen Fähigkeiten.'  
  
Silléan schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.' Haldir! Haldir! Wann wirst Du endlich erwachsen? Weißt Du eigentlich, dass wir schon vor ewigen Zeiten Deinen fünfhundertsten Geburtstag gefeiert haben? Du bist kein Elbchen mehr, sondern ein ausgewachsener Elb!'  
  
Der Galadhrim grinste seine Mutter durchtrieben an. Dann schubste er sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung gegen den Stamm des Baumes unter dem sie saßen und kuschelte sich in ihren Schoß.  
  
‚Es ist aber wesentlich angenehmer, sich wie ein Elbchen zu benehmen und meinen gemütlichen Mittagsschlaf im Schoß meiner hübschen Mutter zu halten!' Er schloss seine Augen und gab vor nicht zu hören, daß Silléan sich darüber beschwerte, wie schwer er sei und wie wenig erwachsen er sich doch benahm. Irgendwann gab sie schließlich auf und fügte sich gutmütig in ihr Schicksal. Sie versuchte sich mit dem gewichtigen Haufen aus Knochen und Muskeln so bequem, wie möglich hinzusetzen. Als sie schließlich eine einigermaßen erträgliche Position gefunden hatte, fing sie an, sanft sein Haar zu streicheln. Wenn sie ganz ehrlich mit sich ins Gericht ging, dann musste sie zugeben, dass es sie eigentlich überhaupt nicht störte, wenn ihr Jüngster sich benahm, wie ein Kindskopf.  
  
Orophin und Rumil hatten den Talan der Familie schon vor vielen Hundert Jahren verlassen, nachdem sie nette Elbenmädchen geheiratet und ein paar Elbchen in die Welt gesetzt hatten. Haldirs unerwartetes Auftauchen in ihrem Leben hatte Silléans Freude daran, sich um Elbenkinder zu kümmern weit über ihre Erwartungen hinaus verlängert. Ihr Gemahl Galathilion war bereits 1975 aus Arda fort nach Valinor gesegelt, kurz nach der Schlacht von Fornost. Er hatte sich tapfer in vielen Schlachten geschlagen, doch seine Letzte an Glorfindel's Seite und zusammen mit den Elben aus Rivendell war einfach zuviel gewesen. Das schreckliche Ringen gegen den Hexen-König von Angmar hatte Galathilion an den Rand der Verzweiflung getrieben. Er hatte die ständigen Kriege und das Blutvergießen nicht mehr ertragen und war nach Valinor gefahren, um nicht an einem gebrochenen Herzen zu vergehen. Silléan hatte ihm eigentlich folgen wollen, sobald ihre beiden Söhne alt genug waren, um auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen, doch dann war eben Haldir in ihr Leben getreten. Sie hatte Galathilion gebeten ihr zu gestatten noch ein paar Jahrhunderte in Arda zu verweilen und er hatte nichts dagegen gehabt, einen dritten Sohn zu bekommen, auch wenn er ihn erst in vielen hundert Jahren kennen lernen würde.  
  
Haldir lag ganz gemütlich im Schoß seiner Mutter und seufzte wohlig, als sie ihm über die spitzen Ohren strich. Sie musste lachen. Ihr Jüngster war wirklich ein Geschenk der Valar! Sie wusste ganz genau, das sie irgendwann einmal fürchterlich eifersüchtig auf die Elbin sein würde, die Haldir's Herz einfangen und seine Liebe gewinnen würde!  
  
Als Silléan plötzlich im Unterbewusstsein das Rascheln von Blättern hörte, hob sie den Kopf und sah sich überrascht um. Ein paar Schritte von ihnen entfernt stand halbverborgen vom Stamm eines Bréthil ein Soldat in der grauen Uniform der Galadhrim und fixierte verschämt seine Fußspitzen. Nervös rollte er zwischen den Fingern der Linken eine kleine Pergamentrolle.  
  
Silléan schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und er deutete verlegen mit dem Zeigefinger auf Haldir, der immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen gemütlich im Schoß seiner Mutter ausruhte.  
  
Sie legte ihren Finger über den Mund und bedeutete dem Soldaten ein paar Schritte im Schatten des Baumes zu verschwinden. Ihr Sohn hatte sein Hauptmanns-Patent gerade erst seit zehn Tagen in der Tasche und sie malte sich lebhaft aus, welchen Schlag es seinem Stolz versetzen würde, wenn er plötzlich herausfinden sollte, das einer seiner neuen Untergebenen ihn in einer solch wenig Soldatenhaften Position beim Mittagsschlaf erwischt hatte.  
  
Der Kurier unterdrückte nur mit großer Mühe ein Grinsen. Er zwinkerte Silléan zu und verschwand hinter dem Bréthil.  
  
‚Haldir, Ich glaube es ist nicht besonders pflichtbewusst von Dir, die Mittagspause mit einem Nickerchen zu verlängern. Außerdem muss ich noch Einiges vorbereiten, bevor Mithrandir heute zum Abendessen zu uns kommt. Vielleicht wäre es ja eine gute Idee, wenn Du Deinen Bogen nimmst und wieder zurück auf Deinen Wachposten kletterst.' Neckte sie ihn.  
  
‚Sei es drum!' Der Galadhrim schlug die Augen auf, streckte sich genüsslich und erhob sich.'Alle guten Dinge müssen einmal zu ende gehen!.' Dann reichte er seiner Mutter die Hand und half ihr auf die Beine. Silléan gab dem wartenden Kurier ein unauffälliges Zeichen und der Mann trat lauter, als Elben es für gewöhnlich tun würden aus seinem Versteck hervor.'  
  
‚Hauptmann, entschuldigt die Störung!' Wandte er sich an Haldir. Dann verbeugte er sich höflich vor Silléan.  
  
Augenblicklich war Haldir wieder ganz Offizier. Er streckte seine Hand nach der Botschaft aus. Sie trug das Siegel von Galadriel. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Eine Vorahnung überkam ihn plötzlich: Es war nicht Galadriels Gewohnheit Botschaften an die Soldaten von Lorién zu verschicken. Loriéns Armee war Celeborns Angelegenheit. Er war ihr Oberkommandierender und selbst ein erfahrener Soldat. Schweigend las er die kurze Nachricht. Dann bedankte er sich bei seinem Untergebenen und verbeugte sich vor Silléan.  
  
‚Mutter, entschuldige mich bitte. Die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes hat mich in den Palast beordert.' Erklärte er. In seiner Stimme schwang Überraschung. Sie war nicht so ruhig und fest, wie sonst immer.  
  
‚Sofort!' Fügte er hinzu und seufzte leise.  
  
Das letzte Mal, als Galadriel ihm einen solchen versiegelten Umschlag geschickt hatte, waren plötzlich Tausende von Orcs und Hunderte von Trollen im Nebelgebirge aufgetaucht. Sie hatten die Pässe besetzt und angefangen über jeden herzufallen, der sich auch nur in die Nähe der Bergkette wagte, die an Loriéns Grenze lag. Die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes hatte Informationen aus erster Hand über diese Invasion gesucht und Haldir verfügte über eine sehr seltene und ganz besondere Gabe, die ihn seit jeher für Aufgaben dieser Art prädestinierte. Er hatte viel Talent, wenn es um fremde Sprachen ging. Außerdem war sein Ruf der eines ausgesprochen schlauen, furchtlosen und vorsichtigen Soldaten. Und außerdem war er der Einzige in ganz Lorién, der sowohl die von Sauron erfundene ‚Schwarze Sprache' als auch eine ganze Reihe von Orc-Dialekten fließend sprach. Schon diese Tatsache alleine qualifizierte ihn regelmäßig für besonders gefährliche Spionage- und Aufklärungsmissionen!


End file.
